Kaede's Insane Side Revised
by Ihavetoomuchimagition
Summary: Hey i shouldn't be telling you this but i am. 2 years ago my cousin Rin and his friends came to Arizona to live by me because back in Japan there was a crazy girl named Kaede but she's been stalking and is still fresh on their trail she took a plane to America for a "Visit" what will happen? Hey everybody look at my profile if you want to be apart of something big!


It was a warm summer morning the birds were churping and the wind was blowing Rin,Asa, and Primula

were waking up in their big house and Asa was making breakfast as Rin was getting ready for work and Primula was

going to a friends house but when Rin was about to go he looked at the TV screen in horror where a anchorman  
was saying "Terrible event happening today as japanese crimanal who was arrested for murder, kidnapping,  
attempted murder, and stalking Kaede Fuyou broke out of Tokyo Prison and was seen getting on a plane for  
the U.S and the plane was going to Nevada the state next door if you are to see Kaeda do not take the laws  
into your own hands call a officer immeditly" Rin ran to Asa and Primula and told them what happened  
Asa then saying "But isn't nevada right next to us?" Rin said "Yes we're only 3 hours from the border of  
Nevada and Arizona then a knock on the do made them jump but it was only Nerine saying "Did you see the news?"  
"Yeah Nerine we did" Primula now shaking stood up from the couch and said "What if shes coming for us?" Rin  
laughed saying "Primula she probably snook over her to start off new" at 9:00 when everybody was home for  
dinner the phone rang and Asa went to pick it up and she heard a familier voice come through saying "Assa  
wait and see what will happen" then the person hung up Asa ran to Rin saying "Kaede just called she's after me  
again!" Rin stood up and said "We're sleeping in the attic tonight" Primula said "I'll stay down hear to keep  
watch" they all agreed and in the middle of the night everyone woke up to a crash in the livingroom and hearing  
"where are you guys?" Rin made sure Asa was with him Primula went to run upstairs but got pulled down by  
Kaede she yelled "WHERE ARE THEY?" Primula just shook her head saying "NO NO NO" Kaede said again calmer  
"where are they?" same anwser "Fine" Kaede slammed her to the floor and walked up the stairs Primula ran to  
the door and ran outside but there was nobody out there but then she saw a familier face appear Rins cousin  
who lived in the U.S Damian Damian then saw her and asked "What happened?" after he found out he ran into  
the house with a bat saying "Where are you Kaede?!" all asudden he saw a fist come out of nowhere and  
knock him cold Primula walked in and hid behind a couch and saw Kaede duct taping his hands behind his back  
and his legs together Kaede saw Primula and said "Come Here" Primula saw a knife in her hand so she walked  
to her Kaede then said "Take your panties off and get on him" Primula did what she was told she then felt  
something go into her and knew what Kaede was doing but Primula didn't get off and resist she instead did  
what her body told her to do and went up and down Kaede saw this and said "Good girl doesn't it feel good?"  
Primula let her desires take over and squealed in delight "YES" Kaede then asked "Now where are Rin and Asa?"  
Primula didn't think and said "In...In the ATtic" still riding him Kaede said thanks she pulled down the  
string and walked into the basement but to her surprise got hit by a bat because that was their plan but  
the sex thing wasn't planned Damian then said to Primula "Why are you still on me?" Primula untied him saying  
"Because I fell in love with you when we first met and wanted something like this to happen" Damian told her  
to get off and well you probably know why and said "Well your fantasy was fulfilled now lets not let Rin or  
Asa know okay?" she shook her head in agreement and walked up to the attic also your probably wondering  
"WHERE THE HELL IS NERINE IN ALL THIS?" well she was asleep yep bitch slept through the whole damn thing  
and didn't help me or Rin and your probably wondering "Who the hell is narrating this well it's me Good ol'  
Damian"

(Note I added Damian because I wanted a U.S resident that had a uncommon name or atleast where i come from  
its uncommon but don't go thinking "Oh this guy is SO perverted he added himself!" well no my real name is  
Chris Mrnak alright also i know the last one wasn't so popular needs to add a views thing so  
i know how many people read the last one but still i wanted to make a conclusion to this little fucked up  
story i will make a different fanfic of this show but it wont be dark or a lemon so yep bye :D)


End file.
